E4 class
The E4-class was a Klingon escort starship in Imperial Defense Force service in the 23rd century, becoming active on stardate 2251.0. The E-4 vessels were built on the standard small bird-of-prey hull spaceframe. ( }}) Standard configuration The vessels crewed 14, with space to carry 6 marine troops for deployment. Additionally, the E4 was loaded with a single standard personnel transporter and also a single tractor beam. A berth for one Klingon shuttlecraft was standard to these vessels. The E4 had two class-1 disruptor emitters, with a forward arc of fire and also four class-2 phaser emitters with arc of fire in all directions, including aft. The vessel had one class-F missile launcher weapon and was defended by standard deflector shields. ''E-4B'' configuration The E-4B configuration of stardate 2271.0 was essentially identical to the standard E-4, with minor differences in armament. Specifically, the E-4B had an additional high-power class-3 rear phaser and different model missile racks (class-A). ''E-4K'' configuration Introduced on stardate 2286.0, the E-4K configuration was essentially identical to the standard E-4, with some differences in armament. In particular, the E-4K had an additional high-power class-3 rear phaser and two different model phasers (class-1) and missile racks (class-B) in comparison to the E-4 and E-4B. ''E-4D'' drone escort configuration The E-4D drone escort configuration of stardate 2282.0 was a modification designed to give the ship enhanced capabilities of fielding guided missiles in combat. In comparison to the standard E-4, the E-4D lacked disruptors, but mounted a total of four class-B missile racks for guided launches. A fifteenth crewmember was added to the roster of these vessels. ''E-4G'' commando escort configuration The E-4G commando escort configuration of stardate 2258.0 was a modification designed to give the ship enhanced capabilities of fielding boarding parties in combat. In comparison to the standard E-4, the E-4G lacked disruptors and missile racks, but had a total of three personnel transporters and room for a second shuttle added. The crew on this model was increased to 22, with berths for a total of 26 troops. ''E-4GB'' commando escort configuration Introduced on stardate 2273.0, the E-4GB commando escort configuration was a modification designed to give the ship enhanced deflector shields in addition to boarding capabilities in combat. In comparison to the standard E-4, the E-4GB, like the E-4G, lacked disruptors and missile racks, but had a total of three personnel transporters and room for a second shuttle added. The crew on this model was also increased to 22, with berths for a total of 26 troops. ''E-4Y'' cloaking escort configuration The E-4Y cloaking escort configuration of stardate 2276.0 was a modification designed to give the ship cloaking device capability in combat. In comparison to the standard E-4, the E-4Y maintained a cloak and possessed different model missile racks (class-A). Known vessels ; E-4 escort : • • • • • • • • • ; E-4B escort : • • • • • • • ; E-4K escort : • • • • • • ; E-4D drone escort : • • • ; E-4G/''E-4GB'' commando escort : • • • ; E-4Y cloaking escort : • • • • Connections category:klingon starship classes category:escort classes